Dancing Queen
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: Me like Abba, me like Anzu, me like Malik, 112, 235, MA69 not in this story un4tunetly!


**~The song is 'Dancing Queen' by ABBA~**

**~You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
~See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen **

School had long since been over and Anzu had gone straight home in order to rid herself of the bothersome school uniform and change into something more…comfortable. It was the same every Friday night, go home, change and then wonder the back streets of Domino until she found a club worth entering. In the back end of the town the streets light's that lined her route were dim, not as well looked after as those in the centre town

**~Friday night and the lights are low  
~Looking out for the place to go **

There, she wasn't known as Anzu Mazaki, she was known as The Dancing Queen; Aisu Mizuno was the name she went by, she didn't need anyone finding out who she was during the week. Now she was the girl who could move to nay beat, but there was that certain type that made her dance in such a way that the entire club was drooling over her. The employed girls who 'tried' to look sexy couldn't compare to her, the one, the only, Aisu Mizuno. 

She'd dance all night long constantly watching, watching for someone who could compare to her. Granted, every boy in the back street town knew of her, each and every one tried to match The Queen and be her King, but none, yet, had been good enough in her eyes. The tried to dance with her but failed to keep up with her, unpredictable and graceful she was the envy of every girl under the manager's hand. 

**~Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
~You come in to look for a King **

She was constantly aware of all the things around her, anyone could be her match, but she just had to find him. It was barely six o'clock and she was already descending the stairs to one of her favourite clubs, it played just the right music too. Being the kind of place it was only the people who were eighteen and over who were aloud in, but not Anzu, only seventeen but could pass into any club she chose. 

The music was loud, ringing in her ears, but she hardly noticed, the music passed through her head. The beat began to make itself known to her, her eyes slipped closed and her foot tapped to the beat. She knew just what she wanted, to find her match and to impress, even though it could never be known to any of her friends, but just this once, to feel good about something. 

**~Anybody could be that guy  
~Night is young and the music's high  
~With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
~You're in the mood for a dance  
~And when you get the chance... **

Seventeen, one year under aged but still the most experienced there, the best, The Dancing Queen, the Mistress of Dancing. She had every move, no beat possible could beat her, with the ability to move to any possible note, rhythm, tempo, anything she was unstoppable. Soon her entire body was moving to the rhythm that the music played for her, the rest of the lights dimmed and the spotlight came on, directly on Anzu, Aisu. 

The beet of the tambourine and the other instruments combined to make the sound that filled her ears stirred her on. Her eyes were closed lightly as she moved with the music, this was her life, and it was the same every Friday night, but not this time. She was having the time, she knew she was being watched, she always was, but she wasn't aware of the gaze of two violet eyes, starring at her with awe and want. 

**~You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
~Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
~You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
~See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen**

The way her hips move, swirling in tempting circles, the owner of the two violet orbs couldn't help but feel the heat well up in his body, the hairs on the back of his neck went up. He'd heard of The Dancing Queen, of Aisu Mizuno but now he saw her in person he recognised her, and he accepted her un-worded challenge. The music slowed and the song stopped and Anzu stopped, her eyes slipped open and she walked back into the crowd, the other light's came back on and another tune started up.

**~You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone **

She stayed there a while, leaning against the wall catching her breath, although it didn't look as though she was out of breath while dancing she could only do one song before needing air. Soon she had recovered and the old song had just come to an end too, she was ready for another and another dance she wanted.

**~Looking out for another, anyone will do  
~You're in the mood for a dance  
~And when you get the chance...**

  
She began to move once again and this time she felt someone attempt to move with her, two hands rested on her hips and both moved. The music sped up and in turn so did Anzu's movements and to her surprise the stranger manages to keep up. The spotlight came on once again; it's light shining brightly against the darkness on the two. People watched in or as this boy tried to keep up with The Queen of the Dance.

She turned in his hold and nearly lost her footing when she saw who it was, golden blonde hair streamed over his shoulders, violet eyes looked at her with want and a challenge that couldn't be put to words. Anzu saw the challenge and accepted it had been a while since she'd had one anyway since no one had lasted this long against her.

She ducked down and ran her body up his not failing to notice the bulge in his leather pants and she smirked. Her movements became more sexual going up against him making him smirk and the two danced silently across the floor letting the music wash over them. It was confirmed now; this boy was Anzu's King, Malik: the Egyptian with the sun-tanned skin.

**~You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
~Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
~You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
~See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen**

**Well, it's a one shot and I don't know if you'll like it, but please review, tell me if you want more, please! ^_^**


End file.
